Five Nights at Freddy's: A Buried Past
by Nebilas
Summary: Erik has just graduated high school and is looking for a summer job. He stumbles across an ad with an animatronic bear on it. Against his own judgement he calls them up and applies. Will he survive? And what will he uncover throughout the nights? What will the truth cost him? Some sexual themes but nothing graphic. OC/OC M- Violence, language, sexual themes
1. Chapter 1: The Hell That is Life (Specif

_**A/N: Hi! Just really quick, a couple of things.**_

 _ **One: I do not own five nights at freddy's all rights go to Scott Cawthon. (haha my computer just tried to autocorrect his name to Caution**_

 _ **Two: This will not be a normal FNAF**_ ** _fic. The characters will not be sentient, they will not be talking and for the love of Christ they will not be having sex with my OC. :) Sorry. Enjoy._**

 ** _Until Next Time ~Nebilas_**

Chapter 1: The Hell That is Life (Specifically Mine)

 _May 24, 2015_

2:37 P.M.

I concealed a yawn. Ok. not true. I didn't bother to conceal it because let's be honest. That would have required effort. However my yawn was not lost on my teacher Ms. McMahon. (Pronounced McMan. Something I find exceedingly stupid) She gave me her patented death glare. To be honest it wasn't that good of one. I yawned again. She scoffed and rolled her eyes up to the heavens as if to ask "What did I do to deserve these ignorant children?" Sue me lady it's the last day of school. Now to be fair I had been yawning in her class all year. But hey I graduate in a week so whatever I guess. I will never have to see her again. Or anyone else in this lousy school for that matter. I yawned again and pulled out my phone. "Erik bring me your phone." I looked up slowly, incredulously at the red headed woman at the front of the classroom. "Don't give me that look bring me your phone."

My thought process at this point. 'She's joking right? My year ends in 3 minutes. Ohhhh she's not kidding. Joyous. Can I stall? For 180 seconds…? Not a chance.' my thoughts were interrupted by her saying "Erik if you don't get up here in 3 seconds you aren't graduating." I giggled. I couldn't help it. It had been such a long four years and this… bitch was trying to take that from me because of a cell phone? It was too incredulous to believe. Also I was still graduating either way. I was going to my dream college next year, I had all credits passed. I knew it was an empty threat and so did she. But I still cooperated because why not. She couldn't keep it forever. I yawned as I handed it over to her. I was tired it wasn't intentional. I turned around and surveyed the class for a few seconds. Everyone was on their phone. And she knew. But she ignored it. I was so excited to get out of this place where I had been labeled as pariah. But just like that the bell rang, I was done with high school, and I snatched my phone back out of McMahon's grasp and I walked out the door, never to return.

3:45

I sighed as I finally walked through the front door of my apartment. I sighed and for the fifth time that day wished that I had a dog. "Amy I'm home!" I yelled. I listened for a moment and sighed. Nothing. Amy was my best friend and love interest. We had both lost our parents in a court bombing when we were 15. The four were lawyers and were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They left us the apartment to fall back on and since we'd been family friends for so long, we lived together. Amy and I were opposites in the eyes of the school. She was one of the more popular girls and I was well… not. She was volleyball captain and I played soccer and tennis. She was an inch taller than me, at 6 feet even and drop dead gorgeous. And then there was me with my scraggly blonde hair, socially awkward, shy and nerdy. No glasses but I may as well have. I worked out but nobody seemed to notice. I was extremely friend zoned with Amy either way. She'd had several boyfriends over the years and she had asked me to stay out of the house on more than one occasion for a night.

I sighed and I collapsed into my bed. I put in my headphones and decided to listen to some music. I cranked up the volume so I wouldn't be disturbed and turned on my long playlist and Foo Fighters came on. I got up and began to prepare my dinner. Who knew when Amy would be back. Well Amy probably but that's besides the point. I sighed and resumed losing myself to the music.

8:47

I was now exceedingly bored and perusing the internet for ideas. My playlist had finished and Amy was still not home. I sighed and stared at the computer wondering what I should do this summer besides have no social life. I'm leaving in three months but I need something to do during those three months. I sighed and found myself going through summer jobs options. I didn't necessarily need money but it would be nice to have extra. I scrolled through further and further. Past all of the jobs that would make sense for a normal person. You know, waiter, lifeguard, all of that. I sighed and looked further on. At that moment the front door crashed open and I heard giggling.

I froze and grabbed my phone. I had turned off notifications to preserve my personal universe and almost screamed when I saw the text from Amy. _You might not want to be home until like midnight._ I did not need this today. I looked around for my headphones and hat and found them on my bed again. However, as I grabbed my stuff to head out I noticed an opening that caught my eye. I scanned it for a moment and contemplated. I shrugged and took a picture. Then I cranked up another of my playlists and grimaced as I heard the first noises coming from Amy's room. I didn't have a keen interest in seeing her new boyfriend. I ignored the muffled noises coming from beyond her door and walked out the front door and I decided to fully read the advertisement.

 _Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to_

 _Work the nightshift. 12 am to 6am_

 _Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of_

 _Equipment and animatronic characters_

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_

 _$500.00 per week_

 _To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

I paused at the part about injury/dismemberment. I passed it off as a legal thing. Then I read the $500.00 per week. Assuming it was M-F that was a fancy way of them saying they'd be paying me minimum wage. But I was ok with that. I glanced at the top of the page and saw the big FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA in all caps with their silly little bear in a top hat and bowtie staring at the camera directly underneath it. "I assume you're Freddy" I said to the picture. I blinked and realized how dumb I was being and without questioning my sanity again I called the pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

Chapter 2: The Contract

Quite frankly I was amazed at how readily they had accepted me and wanted an interview. I had barely uttered night guard and I was greeted with a "Can you be here in an hour?" "Erm… Yes?" "YES FANTASTIC SEE YOU THEN" *click* "um… alright." So here I was walking down the street hoping to get a job. Didn't really expect that this morning did you I thought at myself. No I didn't I replied. I sighed. "I need friends" I said out loud.

10:07 P.M.

I walked up to the establishment and gave it a quick scan. Maybe a bit rundown but it looked ok. The sign wasn't lit up as it was after hours but that came as no surprise. I tried the door. Locked. "Of course it is you idiot" I muttered. I knocked. After a few moments I knocked again. Still nothing. I surveyed the parking lot and noticed a fairly nice car near the very back of the lot. Probably the owners I pondered. I knocked again and the door opened immediately. "Are you the night guard?" asked the person. "Night guard hopeful." I responded. I couldn't really see the person but I knew it was a man based on his voice. "Come in." He said happily.

I entered past him and immediately was greeted to the sight of a chucky cheese type building. Quite a few Party tables in front of me with party hats on in preparation for the next day. A glance to my left and I saw the only light on in the establishment. I followed the probably owner towards that light. As we entered I blinked a few times to get used to the light. I discovered that the man before me was in fact a man and that he was dressed in a grey suit. He had a red tie and a fedora with a feather in it. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't unfortunately. He turned around and held out his hand. "Frank Billingsley. Welcome to Freddy's."

~Amy's POV~

I sighed as I looked at the buffoon of a man (if you could call him that) next to me on my bed. I had not had sex with him much to his disappointment. We had made out for a few minutes but then he had gotten much to personal much too quickly. As a result I stopped him and after another round of the same thing I stopped it again. He was getting bored. I could tell and I was hoping he would leave. He was clearly looking for an excuse. I had turned on Jupiter Ascending, an abomination of a movie that I was pretending to love in order to drive him out quicker. I sighed. Speaking of driving out I had driven out Erik for absolutely no reason. I tried to focus on the movie again and was wondering what Erik was doing.

~Erik's POV~

I was engaging in polite conversation with my hopefully soon to be boss. He was asking me questions about my ability to stay up late. Easy I do that all the time. Strength? Surprisingly high. Age? 18. Previous jobs? None. I was getting bored and it was around 10:30 now but then he said "you're hired." Woah what? Wasn't expecting that at all. "When can you start? Any chance tonight?" He asked hopefully. I glanced at my phone. Nothing from Amy. "Yeah I guess so. Anything you need me to do?" "Uh.. yes. There's this contract. It basically goes over the same thing in the ad and also says that you have to work the first five days of your shifts no matter what." "That's an odd thing to have in there." "Yeah I know but some people tried to leave and it was a panicked rush so I had my lawyers throw it in there." He smiled. I smiled back but I was still a bit uneasy. I read through the contract thoroughly but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. My dad was a lawyer after all. I signed the page. That turned out to be a huge mistake.

***Looking back on it now, I realized that I had made three huge mistakes that day. No, four. One, assuming that the dismemberment part of the ad was for legal purposes. Two, calling the pizzeria. Three, again assuming that the injury parts of the contract were focused on human related injuries and also not asking. Four, signing that cursed pieced of paper. I should have known damn it I really should have known. It was way too easy. But anyways, let us proceed.***

I slipped into the security guard outfit that Frank gave me and I saw myself in the mirror. It was purple for some ridiculous reason and I hated it. But I didn't complain and shook Frank's hand one last time before he left. I turned and looked at the clock. I still had an hour to kill before my shift officially began. I decided to explore the pizzeria. I walked around for a bit and put the paper that Frank had given me into my pocket. I could read it later. I grabbed a piece of the pizza that Frank had found in the fridge for me and nibbled on it. It wasn't half bad even cold. I sighed and looked at the animatronics on stage. There was a lavender bunny on the left, with the nameplate Bonnie underneath his feet. "Bonnie the Bunny" I said unimpressed. On the right was a chicken… duck thing that had the name Chica. "I'm going to assume you're a chicken to keep with the alliteration theme" I told her. In the middle of course was the big bear himself looking very polished in his hat and bowtie. "Bowties are cool" I told him.

I sighed and walked down the hallway to the right. I passed some curtains and an out of service sign. Above the curtains read another nameplate. _Foxy the Pirate._ "Gosh I wonder if he could be a… FOX? Nooooo that's too simple. He's probably a wolf or a lion or something." I grumbled and walked down farther, past a closet and ran into a dead end. But there was also a room to my left. I walked in and discovered another office. Wondering what it was for I pulled out the sheet that Frank had given me. "Oh it's mine!" I said gleefully. I plopped down in the revolving chair and spun around. "Let's see…" I said reading the paper "stay in the office use the cameras.. Kk no problem then!" I spun around some more. I picked up the tablet only to discover it didn't work. I tapped it a few times and opened the paper again. It informed me that it would not work until midnight. Oh ok. Why not I guess. I sighed and glanced at my phone again. Still nothing from Amy. I sighed and pulled up crossy road on my phone and decided to kill time before my shift started.

~Amy's POV~

11:53 P.M.

Finally I thought to myself as I shut the door. God he was an idiot. Why did I bring him home with me? I shuddered. He had hung around much longer than I had thought he would. He had still been hoping I guess. Oh well. Hopefully I will never see him again. Now to call Erik.

~Erik's POV~

I had grown tired of Crossy Road rather quickly and had been thinking to myself. I had not told Amy where I was going to college. It wasn't her choice of school. She hadn't even applied. I was scared to tell her because it would be the first time we wouldn't be at school together since kindergarten. Not only that she would be staying in California and I would be going to Johns Hopkins which is in Maryland. I ran my hand through my hair but my thought were cut off by my phone ringing. I answered after one ring. "Hey Amy! Guess what?" "What? You can come home now by the way." "Oh.. Awesome." I said trying to hide my bitterness. "Anyways I'm not coming home tonight. I guess your.. Boyfriend can spend the night." I said. "What do you mean you're not coming back? Also not my boyfriend." She shot back "Good to know you invited your not boyfriend to our house. Also not coming home as in have a job as a night guard. And my shift starts in 30 seconds so I will talk to you when I get home in the morning. Bye!" *click* I sighed and let my head fall against the chair. "That went well I grumbled. Suddenly the desk fan turned on, my tablet flickered to life and two buttons on both side of the room turned on. My shift had begun. I cracked my knuckles and prepared myself for a night of boredom.

 ** _A/N: Hello!_** _ **Nebilas here I've had a very active night I wrote two chapters for this story and one for my Detective Conan Story. So at a guess that will be it for a little while. But maybe not who knows. I'll play it by ear. Until next time. ~Nebilas**_


	3. Chapter 3: Night 1

Chapter 3: Night 1

~Amy's POV~

I chucked my phone at my bed in a fit of rage. I was pissed about a few things. One, Erik doesn't have a job, the liar. Two, he has absolutely no right to tell me who I can bring over to our house. Emphasis on our. I needed to get revenge on him for being such an ass. "I'll go through his things. He hates that!" I proclaimed out loud. Goddamit I'm talking to myself again I sighed as I entered his room. "You're also being petty" I chided myself. "Ugh shut up." I replied.

~Erik's POV~

I sighed and flipped through the screens. I was bored already and I was 10 minutes in. Before I could get to comfortable however the phone rang. I looked but I could not find it for the life of me. Fortunately it picked up by itself.

 _Hello? Hello hello! Uh.. I wanted to record a message for you… to help you get settled in on your first night._ 'Oh that's nice" I thought.

 _I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact._ 'Hm.. This guy sounds kinda familiar'

 _So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I can tell you, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine!_ "Meh" I shrugged off my feeling of familiarity and continued listening.

 _So.. let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read_ "Booooring." I yawned. 'No wonder his voice is so deadpanned I thought'.

 _It's kinda a legal thing you know. Um.. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ 'Uh-huh' I was starting to tune him out.

 _A magical place for kids and grownups alike. Where fantasy and fun, come to life,_ "Gods who wrote this?" I muttered.

 _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person, '_ Yeah yeah already knew that.' I yawned again and reclined in my chair.

 _Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached. And the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah._ "WOAH WOAH WHAT?" I screeched. "This did not stand in my contract what the hell?" Then I rationalized. 'Wait the odds of me getting hurt are exceedingly low.' I relaxed again but the phone guy (that's his name now) had my full attention.

 _Now that might sound bad I know. But there's really nothing to worry about._ "See i was right." I proclaimed confidently.

 _Uh.. The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No!_ "What do you mean quirky?" I asked with a shaky voice.

 _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too!_ "Dude we just went from quirky to irritable, though I do understand where the animatronics would be coming from."

 _So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a bit of respect! Right? Ok. "_ Ok…"

 _Now that being said. The characters do tend to.. Wander a bit.._ "Nononononononono. Can they not? Like please?"

 _They're left in some kind of, free roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._ "Ok.. ok.. Nothing bad yet maybe I just have to watch them make sure they don't damage themselves.

 _They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87._ "BITE?"

 _Yeah… It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe._ "NONONONO. Okay maybe it was an accident some weird glitch."

 _Now concerning your safety. The only real danger to you as the night watchman if any. Is that if these characters, well if they see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person._ "Ok… so they won't deliberately try to kill me because I'm human good." I laughed shakily.

 _They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton, without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._ "Ok.. but he's all fluffy. Wouldn't I be fine? I mean I'll try to not let them get me but still." I was still trying to reason my way out of all of these terrifying things he was saying. Glance at the cameras. Nothing had moved. Yet. His next sentence crushed my hopes however.

 _Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area._ "Oh.. Oh no." I whispered.

 _So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those can cause a bit of discomfort… And death._ "Oh nice pause in between there. Oh just a little bit of discomfort you'll be fine. Oh and death don't forget death! Lots and lots of death! FUCK YOU PHONE GUY WHAT THE FUCK?"

 _The only parts of you that would see the light of day again would be your eyes and teeth which would pop out the front of the mask. *chuckles*_ "THIS IS NOT FUNNY" I boomed at the phone now staring at the animatronics on stage hoping to god they would not actually move.

 _Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up.. But hey first day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow! Check those cameras.. And remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight._ "GOODNIGHT?" I screamed at the phone, wherever it was, I quickly ruffled through the drawers and found it under some papers. I ripped out the tape and glared at it. I set it on the desk. I would listen to it later if I survived this bullshit.

I pulled up the cameras again to discover three things. One, that dude had talked for hours it was now 3PM. Or somewhere in there the dumb tablet only showed the hour. Two, I glanced at my power and discovered that I was still up at 64%. "That's good.. I think.." I said optimistically. Thirdly, I took another glance at the stage. Nobody had moved. I sighed. "Maybe this is a prank!" I began to rationalize. 'A funny trick to pull on the new guy' I began to laugh. 'That would be brilliant. I'm sure it is only that.' My confidence restored I pulled up the camera again only to scream at what was on it. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all staring directly into the camera.

~Amy's POV~

I sighed and continued digging through Erik's room. It was clean as per usual but somehow anything worth noting was hidden. (There is always something worth noting) I sighed and looked under the bed. Nope. Closet? Nope. Laundry? Still nothing. I bit my lip in frustration. I'd been searching for hours and found jack diddly squat. Then I opened his laptop. I pulled up his browser history out of sheer boredom and was stunned. He had actually been looking at jobs. And the last one open was in fact a night shift. 'Could he have been telling the truth?' I wondered. 'Nah.' I dismissed that idea immediately. 'He's probably just covering his tracks with an alibi.'

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I looked under his laptop and actually found something. Several pieces of paper. College acceptances. UCLA, USC, Whittier, Portland, UC Irvine, Cal Berkeley, and… Johns Hopkins? The one in Maryland? I read the paper presented to him. Full ride, priority acceptance. I scoffed. "Not good enough" I laughed. My laugh caught in my throat as I realized the reply sheet was missing. I swallowed and looked at the others quickly. All gone. 'He already made his choice? Why didn't he tell me..?' I held the paper again and read it over. I calmed myself down. I would ask when he got home. It was probably nothing.

~Erik's POV~

It was now 5 AM and while none of the animatronics had ventured near my door, Bonnie had gotten off the stage and was parading around the party room. Also in the last few moments Chica had gotten off the stage and had made a beeline to the kitchen and was banging around in there. I was confident that at this point my power (28%) would hold out for the rest of the night even if I closed both doors for the rest of the night. However I did not do this because I was still not completely confident. I sighed and looked back at the cameras. Bonnie was gone. I flicked to the backstage cams. He wasn't there either. I frowned. This was new. I scrolled down more and more closer and closer to my office. No. No. NO. I looked to my left. And I heard footsteps. I pushed the light button and discovered the lavender bunny grinning at me from the hallway. I let out a very unmanly shriek and slammed my hand against the door button effectively sealing him out.

I breathed heavily wishing that he would go away. Check that. Praying to someone I didn't believe in that he would go away. I then realized something else. The banging in the kitchen had stopped. I cautiously pushed the light button on the right door. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the cameras. She was back in the party room with her mouth hanging open. Wait… "Does she have two sets of teeth?" I exclaimed. Suddenly a chime rang out. The screen went black and told me that it was 6 AM. Then some kids started cheering. "Thanks. Yay me. I survived. I cautiously opened the door. Nothing. I looked at the tablet which fortunately was still working. They were all back in their proper place. I sighed in relief and slouched in my chair. Then I remembered my contract. I would have to come back the next four nights. "And fuck my life." I mumbled. I pulled out my phone and saw that Amy had called 5 times and sent a text when that hadn't worked. It read 'we need to talk' I groaned. "Aaaand fuck my life hard."


	4. Chapter 4: Who Needs Sleep?

Chapter 4: Who Needs Sleep?

I patiently waited for the first employee to show up so I could leave and go home. For once I was not in any sort of hurry to get home from anywhere. Amy was pissed and that meant nothing good for me. I sighed. It was 6:45 though, shouldn't someone be here? On cue, the lock began to jiggle and I jumped off of the party table, preparing myself for a fake as all hell good attitude. (It also stood in my contract that I was not allowed to yell at my boss.) The door opened and I said "Good morning Mr. Billlllllll- you're not Frank."

"Uh no. And thank goodness for that. His hat just screams douchebag." I was dumbfounded. Before me stood an absolutely stunning girl, around my age. Please around my age? Please God? "I'm Clara, nice to meet you." she said grinning. She extended a hand and I shook it, which I considered an accomplishment, considering I could hardly think in complete sentences at this point. "Erik. Likewise." I continued staring at her helplessly. She stood at about 5'6, with long, wavy brunette hair that I really wanted to touch. And my gods her body was… oh shit I just missed the question she asked me. Erm….. "I'm sorry what did you say? I zoned out for a second. Long night." She laughed. It was beautiful. "I asked if it was Erik with a C or a K." "Ohh. K."

She smiled again and walked past me and started flicking on all of the lights. I shielded my eyes against the sudden brightness and I yawned. I glanced at my phone again. It was now 6:48 and I had to leave. I still had to walk and it was a long ways. I sighed. "Hey Clara? I have to bounce, I have to meet my friend soon. See you later?" She seemed a little surprised. "Oh. Yeah ok." She smiled and waved and I waved back, leaving her to set up Freddy's. I sighed. This was a long walk ahead of me, but I was in a much better mood than I had been in 5 minutes ago.

 _One Hour Later_

I sighed as I finally got to the apartment. I walked up the seven flights of stairs to our floor (the damned elevator was Out of Service) and quietly opened the front door. I glanced around the living room and saw no sign of Amy. Maybe she was still asleep. I tiptoed over to her room and peeked in. There she was, sleeping soundly. She hadn't even bothered to change into her pajamas. I sighed and walked over to her and covered her with her blanket. I stared at her for a minute then left. I shut the door and walked over to the living room to wait. I was exhausted, not having been prepared for the all-nighter I had gone through. Despite my plan however, I was out in minutes.

~Amy's POV~

I kept my eyes shut when I woke up. I had been having a lovely dream. I sighed as it alluded me and forced me to wake up completely. I yawned and sat up. I frowned as a blanket fell off of me. 'Erik must be home from wherever he was.' I smile. Then I remember why I was on the couch waiting in the first place and my smile vanishes without a trace. I stand up and storm over to his room. I try to open it only to discover it locked. I glare at it, displeased. I begin to pound on the door and shout. "HEY ERIK YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO YOU ASS! LET'S GO IT'S 10:40! HOW LONG DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WAITING BEFORE I-" Before I could finish my tirade however the door unlocked and an exhausted and shirtless (he sleeps without one) Erik staggered out. He rubbed his eyes and stared blearily at me.

"Hi." He frowned at me. "When did you get home?" I asked calming down in his presence. "8:03 and 24 seconds." He said rubbing his forehead. "I don't need your sass Erik. Where were you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "At my new job. I got it last night and they wanted me to start. I'm not lying, you can call and confirm, I'm the night guard." I hesitated. This statement threw me for a loop. I scratched my head and glared at him. "If i get even a hint that you've lied-" I begin. "I'm not. So I don't have to worry do I? Can I sleep now? I actually stayed up the entire shift." I sighed and smiled softly. The college conversation could wait. And it probably was nothing anyway. I nodded my head in assent and murmured. "Yeah just making sure you're okay. Sorry for bothering you. And thanks for giving me a blanket." Erik nodded sleepily and shut the door behind him.

~Erik's POV~

As I shut the door I slumped back against it. I was waking up again damn it. And even when I had been sleeping it had been dreams of that stupid bunny. That stupid no good piece of junk Bonnie Bunny thing. It could go die. I was however relieved at the same time. I had been thinking she was actually mad at me for something. But nope. I sighed and looked down. 'There's no point in me going back to bed is there?' I thought to myself unhappily. I sighed and started to get ready for the day. I had tennis practice at 2 and a soccer game at 5:30. I glanced at the clock. It was now 10:45. I sighed and went right back out the door I had just shut and meandered over to the kitchen. I frowned at the thought of Chica in the kitchen, even though she hadn't come near me.

I pulled down a packet of cocoa, and began to make hot chocolate. (I don't drink caffeine unless it's an emergency.) As I stir I wonder when my life got so messed up. College choices, graduation, love, and now Freddy's. I shuddered at the last one. And the worst part was is that I couldn't tell anybody about it. Thanks to that dumb contract. Besides, who would I tell? Amy is the only one who would even give a genuine thought to it in the first place. I sighed and picked up my cocoa. "I really hope somebody injures me during my game today." I say out loud. I take a long drink and head back into my room.

 _8:33_

"Thanks for dropping me off man." I say to my soccer buddy Ben. "Not a problem. Great game today." We fistbumped and I stepped out. "Hit me up this week!" he shouted after me as I closed the door. I gave him a thumbs up and walked into my house. I rolled my shoulders. It had been a good day so far. I had had a good round of tennis in and then we had trounced our opponents on the soccer field three nil. Ben had made some amazing saves in goal. He'd received an athletic scholarship from Stanford and would start in the fall. He didn't know I was going to John's Hopkins either. I sighed again. It was going to be a long day when I chose to tell people I was leaving.

When I got in the house I made a beeline for my room, grabbed a towel, then proceeded to the shower. I showered quickly, (drought in Cali) and headed for the kitchen to make myself some food. I looked at the clock. 8:57. I glanced at the box. 35 minutes. Plenty of time before the work hell restarts again. I sigh and I start making dinner.

 _ **Heya! If you didn't see my authors note from Detective Conan, I am going abroad and my stories are going on hiatus for three months. Hope you've been enjoying so far, see you in three months guys!**_

 _ **Until Next Time ~Nebilas**_


	5. Chapter 5:Reflection

Chapter 5: Reflection

~Amy's POV~

I sighed and watched quietly from my room as Erik made himself dinner. The college thing was still fresh in my mind but I couldn't work up the courage to go talk to him about it. I silently shut my door and sulked over to my bed, before falling onto it with an audible whump. I stared at my nightstand next to my bed, with just my phone and lamp on it. I sighed and opened the bottom drawer. I ruffled through random things and found what I was looking for. A picture of Erik and I as kids. I smiled at it. I was hugging him and he was laughing. He looked genuinely happy. My smile faded and I wondered what the last time I had seen him like that was.

Something had changed when we hit high school. I had stopped hanging out with him as much, putting him behind everything else. He was my first friend. My best friend. 'But does he know that?' The thought entered my head without warning and it threw me off. 'Of course he does!' I told myself. But did he… I sighed and put the picture face down. When had he become so distant? Then it hit me. I knew exactly when it had happened.

 _3 Years Ago_

 _~Erik's POV~_

'Finally!' I thought as I left the school. 'Freshman year is over!' I fist bumped Ben and we pretended to take shots as we hooked arms and laughed. Ben and I began walking to his house. We were going to have an NBA 2K battle. We stopped off at a seven eleven to grab some sodas, and somehow our conversation drifted to girls. "Guess what I got." Ben said excitedly. "What?" I replied. "Hailey's number." "No way!" I exclaimed. "Way!"

I fistbumped him again as he went on about how much he liked her. I cut him off after a few moments. "Why don't you just tell her?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh right because you're so good at that. You've been enamored with Amy for how long exactly? Oh that's right, ever since you figured out girls and boys can do the dirty." "Shhhhh." I hissed. "What? She's not here." "I know but still…" "Yeah yeah" he laughed. "let's go." As we walked a gleam came in his eye. "Tell you what. Let's make a bet." He grinned. He took my silence as encouragement and said "If you win I tell Hailey how I feel. If I win, you tell Amy how you feel." I hardly even hesitated. I was confident in my 2K skills. "Bet." We shook hands.

 _Hours later_

"WOOOOOOO! DAGGER. GAME 7 VICTORY!" I grumbled some choice words that my parents would not have approved of. Ben was dancing around the room like a moron. "You know what that means!" He cackled. "Yeah yeah. I know. I'll do it tonight." He looked surprised. "Really?" "Yeah. It's long overdue. He nodded and grinned. "That it is." He fistbumped me one last time as I headed out the door. "Good luck man. You probably don't need it though." I just laughed at him and headed home.

 _10 minutes later_

I walked into the house nervous as all hell. My head was full of what if's. What if she said no. What if it tore apart our friendship. What if she said.. yes? I couldn't think straight. I sighed and looked at myself in the slightly reflective window. I mustered up my courage, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I knocked on her door. Getting no response I opened it. Nobody. I laughed for a second. Of course not. Then I noticed something weird. The picture of us she always had of us on her nightstand was gone. Then I heard a thump in my room. My laughter died quickly. Was she in my room _again?_ I left her room and stormed next door. I opened it and began, "Amy I thought you said you would stay _out_ of-" I froze mid sentence. She wasn't alone.

~Amy's POV~

I froze in horror, but quickly regained my composure. "Erik!" I squeaked out, hiding myself and my partner (Josh) under the covers. You said you were spending the night!" "Family emergency." he said softly, staring directly into my eyes. His eyes flicked over to the guy next to me. He looked at the ceiling and stared at it. He shook his head slightly. "Fine. Just get out of my room." I moved for my clothes but Josh stopped me. "No." he said. I stared at him incredulously and Erik looked straight at him. "What?" Erik said. "I said no, we're going to continue, and you can watch if you want but otherwise _you_ can get out." Erik looked appalled. So was I. I opened my mouth to disagree with Josh, but he kissed me and pulled me back down to the bed. I struggled against him but I couldn't move. My body began to react against my will and I moaned into his lips.

Then Josh stopped. He got off of me and turned back to Erik, who was standing there, absolutely livid. Josh rubbed his head. "Did… you just kick a soccer ball at me?" He whispered. "No." Erik replied. "I kicked a soccer ball and it hit you in the head. 'At' implies that I missed." Josh laughed and hopped off the bed. He stood at a large 6'3 240 lbs. Starting quarterback for the school. I tried to pull him back but he brushed me off like I was a fly to a cat. He walked towards Erik, still in his boxers, no shirt, cocky, certain he would knock Erik on his back. Hell so was I. I couldn't bear to watch. I looked away and heard nothing for a few seconds before I heard a thud and a grunt. Then someone hit the ground hard. I peered out from behind my hands and looked. Josh was unconscious on the floor. Erik was rubbing his hand.

My mouth was wide open. I was shocked. "Be careful." Erik said. "A fly might fly in." I felt a tear come into my eyes. "Erik…' "Get. Out." Tears started to roll freely. "Erik.." I choked out. "Help me with him." He whispered. I quickly got up and got dressed. I noticed Erik averted his eyes and busied himself with dragging Josh out. "Ever The gentleman." I said. He slowly looked up at me, anger radiated from him. He was pissed. And it was my fault. All of it.

After a long ordeal of explaining everything to his parents, and them picking them up, something Erik generously helped with, he was gone and it was the two of us outside the house. Erik turned around and walked into the house without saying another word. I ran after him, desperate to talk to him, to maybe salvage our friendship. I shouted after him, but he didn't respond. I caught up to him in the living room. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Erik I-" "DON'T TOUCH ME." He yelled. I recoiled. He'd never yelled before. Not once in the 14 years I'd known him.

~Erik's POV~

I was angry. No.. I was livid. I'd never been so angry in my life. Never had i felt so betrayed. Did I regret yelling? Not a bit. I began to pace in front of her. "Now you listen to me." I began. "I probably should have seen this coming. You're popular. Of course you're going to get a boyfriend. I should have known…." I trailed for a moment. My own feelings meant nothing now. My heart was shattered. I wanted to do something. Anything. I recollected my thoughts. "And you know what, I accept that. Good for you." A lie. "I'm happy for you that you can get a boyfriend.' Another lie. "However… My room." I paused to let it sink in. " _My room._ And when I show up to break up the party? You kiss him again. In front of me. You gave zero regard for what I wanted. Now here is what I _want_ to say right now. I want to say get out of my life. I want to say I hate you. I want to slap you. I want to say don't talk to me, but then again you don't do the last one anyways so that wouldn't be too hard. However…" I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "I'm sure that my anger will pass. But in the meantime…" I sighed inwardly, tired and mentally broken, "Fuck it. Just do you. But this is your one warning. If I see you like that again, our friendship is over." I walked over to my room and slammed the door. I leaned against it and slid down.I didn't let myself cry. I couldn't. I looked at my bed and stood up. i needed to wash my sheets.

 _Present_

~Amy's POV~

I wiped away the tear that had snuck out of my eye. Immediately following that I cut off everything with Josh, and tried to earn back Erik's friendship. He was genuine in his promise. Then one night we became normal again. What it was is beyond either of us, but there we were just talking like we had back in middle school. But now we had so much more to talk about. It had been the last week of summer before senior year began and we had bonded like never before, and I even was able to take him out on a shopping trip with me. But then school had started again, and we never had the time to do something like that again. And even so, the summer before still hadn't felt quite like it used to. He was still hurt from it. He tried to pretend but it was there. A slight hesitation here. A sad look there. This summer I'd been hoping to try again but now we were on the cusp of another fight, and this one could be the one where we won't be able to reconcile. I held the picture close. 'I don't want to lose him again.' I think as I start to nod off.

~Erik's POV~

I was not happy. Douchebag McBillingsley had been at Freddy's when I showed up and reminded me of my contract, lecturing me for 45 minutes. Gritting my teeth I smiled and nodded, wishing I could wring his neck. After informing him I did not tell anyone anything for the eighth time, he finally left. I sighed and looked at my watch.11:47. I stared at the three animatronics on stage, wishing I could dismantle them. I shrugged despondently and moved down the east hall into my office.

On my tablet I discovered a note.

 _CALL ME_

 _323-7894_

 _-C_

I grinned. I dialed the number quickly and waited. She picked up after 2 rings. "Hello?" "Clara?" "Yep that's me who wants to know?" "It's Erik." "Erik! Hey!" she said happily. "You got my note!" "Yeah I did. What's up?" "Just wanted to ask a question." "Shoot." "Are you alone in the building?" I laugh to myself at that. Yeah just me and animatronics who will kill me. "Yeah just me and the faz fab four." "Cool! So we can talk?" "uh.. no. I have to make sure they don't kill me." She laughed. I grimaced. If she only knew. "Tell you what," I said "I'll stay after my shift and we can talk for awhile. Sound good?" "Yep! It's a date. See ya!" *click* Let the night begin.


End file.
